


Sid's Sweets

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolate Shop, Chocolatier Sid, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is an empty storefront across the street from Geno’s favorite Russian bakery in Pittsburgh.





	Sid's Sweets

There is an empty storefront across the street from Geno’s favorite Russian bakery in Pittsburgh.

It’s not very appealing. He thinks it used to be a candle shop but it’s been empty for years.

The big front window is cloudy with dirt and dust and the paint in chipping around the edges. The _For Lease_ sign is hanging crookedly in the door, so old that the number is almost completely worn from the sun.

The space needs a lot of work.

He can’t imagine anyone actually wanting to take the time to fix it up.

It’s a shock when he returns from a long road trip and sees the sign gone and the window clean with the trim painted a fresh white.

There’s a warm, glowing light coming from inside.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it before the light changes and he’s able to safely walk across the street to _Kalatch._

When he first came to Pittsburgh over a decade ago _Kalatch_ became something of a second home and the owner, a sturdy woman with deep laugh lines, a second mother.

Darya was no nonsense from the start and when she learned who he was she made it clear she wouldn’t put up with his moping.

 _“I came here all alone when I was younger than you,”_ she had said. _“And I didn’t have a million dollar contract to my name. You figure it out.”_

Her tough love was always undercut by her comforting smile and the constant stream of pastries that she would send to his table.

She helped him with his English and kept him fed and every time he would come into the bakery she’d greet him with a big hug and some gentle criticism about the last game he played.

Darya spots him as soon as he walks through the door. She’s at the register handing change over to a customer and she drops everything in favor of shuffling around the counter and standing on her toes so she can hug him.

He has to lean down quite a bit so she can kiss his cheek.

“So long since I’ve seen you,” she tells him with warm hands on the side of his face. “You pass too much on the power play. Shoot the puck. Always passing and nothing gets done.”

“Next game I’ll get a power play goal just for you.”

That seems to satisfy her and she tugs the scarf he’s wearing tighter around his neck and clucks her tongue about him dressing warmer before she lets him go in order to finish up with the customer.

“Think maybe you forget about me.”

“Road trip. I was out in California.” He leans against the counter as Darya packages up sushki and pirog filled with apple and honey and whatever else she’s decided to bake today. He’s learned to take what she gives. “You have a new neighbor.”

She gives him a confused look before shifting her gaze out the window.

Then her face lights up.

“Yes, Sidney. Very nice young man. Canadian,” she says like that’s supposed to impress him. He shrugs and she makes a show of rolling her eyes. “Means he likes hockey. He makes chocolates. Some of the best I’ve ever tasted.” She rips off a piece of masking tape to secure the boxes and gives him a sidelong glance. “You should go over there and introduce yourself. It’s nice to meet people. Isn’t it?”

She gives him a pointed look and Geno knows he’s going to be introducing himself to this Sidney as soon as she lets him leave _Kalatch._

Darya disappears into the back as soon as soon as he pays and he knows that he’s been dismissed.

He loosens the scarf and gathers up his boxes and waits for the light to change outside so he can cross the street.

 

 _Sid’s Sweets_ is written on the front window in an elegant curling font and the inside is glowing with Christmas lights.

Paper snowflakes hang from the ceiling.

There are a few wrought iron tables near the window and the display case along the far wall is filled with different types of chocolates.

A woman is at the counter with a toddler on her hip. She’s rocking a stroller slowly back and forth in front of her as she waits.

Suddenly a man straightens up behind the counter.

He has thick, dark hair and broad shoulders and crooked smile as he nods at whatever the woman is saying and Geno understand why Darya was so insistent that he come over here.

Geno balances the boxes in one hand as he opens the door for the woman and the stroller.

She gives him a gracious smile and Geno steps through the door as soon as she’s clear.

The man is dressed in all black with a white apron tied around his waist and he’s looking at Geno with a smile on his face, waiting for him to say something or do something but he is frozen in place.

“Can I help you?”

Geno blinks at him as his brain comes back online. “Are you Sid?”

His smile falters just a little as he nods.

“Darya sent me over.” He hooks a thumb over his shoulder. “Said I should stop by. Said you’re very polite and make best chocolate. Knows I like sweet things.”

“Good,” Sid says, imperfect smile back on his perfect face. “I don’t trust people who don’t like sweets.” He holds a platter of chocolate truffles wrapped in white paper liners out towards him. “Would you like a sample?”

Geno awkwardly lowers the boxes onto the counter so he can reach for one.

He bites one in half and sweet caramel pours out of the center and over his tongue like liquid gold. He immediately pops the rest of it in his mouth and sighs happily.

The chocolate is rich and smooth and the caramel coats his tongue and teeth.

“Do you like it,” Sid asks and Geno moans happily.

He wants to reply with _I love you_ or _marry me_ , both wildly inappropriate, both living at the tip of his tongue and burning to get out like fire.

He swallows and licks his lips before he opens his mouth.

What comes out is a terrible compromise. “I love me.”

Sid laughs, but not unkindly. He laughs like people lose their minds in front of him all the time. Like he’s used to it.

Maybe they do and maybe he is.

“You know, I’m going to be closing up for the night pretty soon. Would you like another?”

Geno nods and takes one.

He eats it more slowly this time, savoring it.

“You make all these,” he says as he gestures to the display case in front of him.

There are more truffles and chocolate bark and fudge. There is an endless number of sweets spread out before him and he would very much like to taste each and every one.

“Yup,” Sid says. “Everything you see I made.”

“You work fast. Was here a few weeks ago and the store was empty.”

“I had to move in almost as soon as I bought the place so I could start making money. It was crazy how quick everything came together.”

“And everything okay,” he says and then winces. It’s not polite to talk money.

Thankfully Sid doesn’t seem to care. His smile seems to get brighter.

“It’s going great. Everyone is so nice and there’s a ton of foot traffic and apparently I have Darya over there sending me customers. Having a famous hockey player come in certainly won’t hurt.”

Geno immediately sticks his hand out. “Geno. Sorry I didn’t introduce myself.”

“It’s okay,” Sid says as they shake hands. “I know who you are. And even if I didn’t Darya told me all about you. She said she’d send you over.”

“She likes to support local businesses,” Geno says carefully as he drums his fingers against the counter.

“Would you like to sample something else?”

“Not sample. I’ll buy. One of everything.”

“One of….”

Geno nods and swipes another truffle. “One of everything. Have to figure out what I like best.”

He leaves with almost three pounds of chocolate and eats half of it in front of the TV that night.

He feels terrible at practice the next morning but the memory of Sid’s smile makes it worth it.

 

-

 

Everything Sid makes is delicious.

Geno’s favorite is the dark chocolate caramels. Or maybe it’s the chocolate covered toffee squares. But he also really loves the chocolate covered espresso beans.

He stops into _Sid’s Sweets_ at least twice a week and chats with Sid as he boxes up more assorted chocolates.

“Still haven’t found your favorite,” Sid asks as Geno untangles two of the snowflakes. When he pulls his hand away his fingertips are covered in glitter.

His wipes them against his jeans. “Still looking,” he answers, looking directly at Sid and Sid ducks his head to hide his blush.

Geno has too much chocolate.

It’s all over the counters in his kitchen and the coffee table in the living room and the night stand by his bed.

He’s not proud of the last one but he rediscovered his love of dark chocolate maple cream and he couldn’t put it down even after he was tucked into bed for the night.

He can’t stop going to visit Sid and he can’t visit Sid without buying something so the only solution is so start giving the chocolates away.

He presents the first box to Flower in the locking room while he’s getting dressed after practice.

Flower doesn’t take it until Geno shakes it at him.

“Ummm,” Flower says.

“Can give to Vero. She likes coconut, right? Coconut cream chocolates- so good.”

“Ummm,” Flower says again and Geno turns on his heel to find the box of sea salt caramels to give to Tanger to give to Cath.

Geno has boxes of chocolates for everyone’s wife or girlfriend or that girl that lives in the apartment next to you but you’re too afraid to talk to, _Jake._

He buys milk chocolates molded into snowmen for the kids and Dana gets dark chocolate in the shape of a hockey stick.

Darya takes her bag of chocolate covered apricots with a knowing smile.

“You’ve been spending lots of time with Sidney, haven’t you?”

Geno takes a big gulp of his black tea so he doesn’t have to answer. It burns his tongue.

Darya pats his head. “Don’t be cheap and hand deliver the wedding invitation. Put a stamp on it. I like to get mail.”

He goes a step too far when he tries to give Sully a box and he looks at him like he wants to send him down to Wilkes-Barre.

He gives the box to Tanger instead who immediately rips it open and pops a truffle in his mouth.

“What the actual fuck is up with all the chocolates,” he asks with chocolate staining the corners of his mouth.

Flower appears out of nowhere and slides onto the bench beside Tanger. “I know what the actual fuck is up,” he says as he pulls out his phone. “I got a little curious and decided to check out the place for myself.”

Geno starts to sweat under the collar of his jersey.

“I figured out why Geno buys out the whole store twice a week. Take a peak.”

He angles the phone towards Tanger and Tanger chokes on a cashew cluster.

“Look at that ass.”

Geno paws at Flowers phone. Estelle is in the forefront of the photo with her big toothy grin and Sid is in the background bending down to smile at Scarlett. “You can’t just take pictures of people without their permission, Flower. Creepy.”

“I wasn’t taking a picture of him,” Flower says defensively. “I was taking a picture of Estelle and Sid’s ass just happened to be in the background.”

“Just happen.” Geno says with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes. Sid is really nice, Geno. He talked about you a lot.” Flower leers. “He obviously likes you.”

“Why haven’t you asked him out,” Tanger says.

Geno pulls his jersey over his head. “Can’t ask him out. It’s where he works. Can’t ask him out at work. Inappropriate.”

“But at work is the only place you see him. Are you never going to ask him out? You’re just going to go there every day-.”

“I don’t go every day.”

“Almost every day and buy pounds and pounds of chocolate while you pine after the guy who makes it for the rest of your life?”

“Have to retire sometime.”

Tanger groans.

“You’re in a tough spot,” Flower admits. “I guess you could just wait until he asks you out.”

Tanger makes a disagreeable noise. “But what if he’s afraid to ask Geno out because he might say no and then he loses a major customer. He has to think about his business.”

Flower hums and strokes his chin. “A real tough spot.”

“Hate you both,” Geno grumbles and heads to the shower while Flower and Tanger split the box of chocolates between them.

 

-

 

The next time Geno goes to Sid’s Sweets Sid is locking the door.

“Oh,” Geno says and checks his watch. “Didn’t know it was this late.”

“Decided to close up a little early today. It’s so cold out and I think it’s going to snow so I don’t think there will be a lot of people coming in. I want to try to get a jump on some things for tomorrow I figured this would be a good time.”

“Oh.” Geno says again.

Sid flips off the overhead lights leaving only the Christmas lights on. “Do you want to stay and help?”

“Don’t know what I’m doing.”

“That’s okay, I’ll teach you.” He grabs for Geno’s wrist but pulls back halfway. “Unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“I don’t,” Geno says quickly. “Was just gonna go home. Watch tv.” Eat a lot of chocolates and think about you.

This time Sid reaches all the way out and wraps his fingers around his wrist to pull him through the door. “This will be better than that, promise.”

It’s very easy to believe when Sid’s hands are so warm on his skin.

The kitchen is wall to wall stainless steel appliances. It’s incredibly clean and neat and smells like sugar and peppermint.

Sid hands him an apron and a mug of hot chocolate with a square piece of marshmallow floating on the top.

“Homemade,” Geno asks and Sid nods.

It’s so thick it’s almost like pudding and coats his mouth like velvet. The marshmallow practically melts in his mouth.

“I was thinking about selling it, you know, just for the winter months.”

“You should. Sell all year around. People will buy.”

Sid laughs as he ladles white chocolate into a piping bag and hands it over to him.

He does it again with dark and milk chocolate and Geno watches the way he holds his hands against the bag and tries to copy him.

Together they fill up molds shaped like Christmas trees, snowflakes, and Santa hats.

Geno drizzles chocolate over squares of marshmallow and Sid sprinkles crushed graham crackers over the top.

“If you ever need a second job you could come work for me,” Sid tells him and Geno scoffs.

He has chocolate all over his apron and on the side of his hands and he’s eaten more than he’s made while Sid is spotless and perfect.

“I would only get in the way.”

Sid presses his lips together and continues to roll truffles in cocoa powder.

“Still. If you wanted to come by here more often, that would be okay.”

Geno frowns at him. “Already here so much. Think you get sick of me by now.”

“No,” he says quickly and then clears his throat. “If maybe you wanted to….” He stops and stares down at the chocolate in his hand. “I’m just saying you come in here a lot and I was just wondering why.”

“Why?”

“I’m just trying to figure out if you’re here so much because you like the chocolates or if it’s something else.”

Geno pushes himself to his feet. “Sid.”

Sid’s still looking down at the truffle. “Because if it’s just the chocolate you just have to say so and then I’ll drop it and we’ll never talk about it again. I can do that.”

“Sid.”

He finally looks up and seems surprised at how close Geno is to him. He doesn’t move away when Geno raises a hand slowly to the side of his face.

He leaves a milk chocolate fingerprint against the hinge of his jaw. “Going to kiss you now, okay?”

“God, yes,” Sid whispers.

Sid tastes like chocolate and peppermint and he’s by far the sweetest thing Geno has ever tasted.

“I’ve been waiting for that since you first walked in,” Sid says and Geno turns his head to lick at the chocolate smudge on his skin. Sid gasps and Geno smiles. “Do you want to go back to my place?”

“Can you bring the chocolate with you?”

Geno pulls back to look at him and sees the fire in his eyes. He touches the side of Sid’s neck lightly. “Have plans.”

Sid nods and Geno steps back and lets him flit around the kitchen, tucking the chocolates into the cooler and wiping down the counters.

Finally he grabs the piping back of milk chocolate and holds his hand out to Geno.

Geno takes it and follows him out the door.


End file.
